Oil control rings are used on reciprocating or rotary pistons of internal combustion engines to prevent oil from leaking into the working or combustion chambers. Oil control rings intended for reciprocating pistons cooperate on their outer periphery with the cylinder lining. To prevent the rings from floating upon the film of oil formed on the cylinder lining and to improve scraping action, the shape of the outer periphery is not may cylindrical but into a configuration of a truncated cone, the base of greater diameter forming the scraper edge. Oil control rings for rotary pistons on the other hand cooperate with the adjacent end wall on one face which face is inclined radially outwardly; and in this manner it forms a sharp scraper edge on the inner periphery thereof and prevents the ring from floating upon the film of oil on the end wall. In both cases, the scraper edge is required to remain sharp over as long a period of service as possible, since once the edge has been rounded by wear the scraping action is considerably impaired. Accordingly, it is known that the scraper edge may be formed of a thin layer of a wear-resistant material, for example chromium, to be applied to the bottom face of rings for reciprocating pistons and to the inner periphery of the ring for rotary pistons. While these known oil control rings function satisfactorily in operation, they present rather troublesome problems during fabrication. Thus, after application of the wear-resistant layer, the rings must be ground to form the finished scraper edge, and owing to brittleness of the wear-resistant layer, the continuity of the scraper edge may easily be breached. A comparatively high scrap rate results.